Rainpaw
Rainpaw is a very small apprentice. She has black fluffy fur, olive green eyes, and a paralyzed hind leg. Server History Rainpaw is the Shadowclan medicine cat apprentice. She has delivered three prophecies from Starclan. RP History Rainpaw was a warrior apprentice until she fell from a tree and paralyzed her hind leg. Character Development Rainpaw started off as a constantly optimistic, open she-cat. She is still optimistic, but now suffers from a very low self-image and anxiety. Kithood Rainpaw was a kit during the Rogue Invasion, so she does not remember it very well. Apprenticeship Rainpaw was apprenticed to Crowheart, and began training right away. She immediatley realized that the tom would not be a good fit for her. When she made the littlest mistake, the tom would yell at her, resulting in her crying. She became fast friends with two cats- Dapplepaw and Ebonpaw. They both took a romantic interest to her, but Rainpaw favored Ebonpaw. She was only a warrior apprentice for a moon or so before she made a fatal mistake-deciding to help Hollypaw go and gather herbs. He commanded her to climb into a tree to reach something, and she complied. When she reached the top, the branch snapped, and she fell to the ground, paralyzing her hind leg. Rainpaw lived in the medicine den for another moon, depressed and melancholy. She blamed herself for being so reckless, even though it was not her fault at all. She felt like a dud, useless to her clan and to herself. After a while, the medicine cat Bloomsong made Rainpaw an offer she couldn't refuse- to become a medicine cat. She accepted immediately and began training under Bloomsong and Hollypaw. She noticed that Hollypaw didn;t like her very much, but she ignored it for the most part. At her first half-moon gathering, Hollypaw became Hollywasp, and the pair received their first prophecy- warning about a great darkness coming to the clans. After this meeting, Hollywasp treated her even worse. He constantly berated her with insults, putting her down for no reason. Rainpaw's self-image dropped drastically. She became quite anxious around the tom, but was still kind and happy around others. Hollywasp and Rainpaw received a prophecy telling them to find a cure for a sickness that ravaged Shadowclan, and they saved the clan from said sickness. The day before the gathering of the clans, Rainpaw received a vision from the old Shadowclan medicine cat, Brindlespirit, commanding her to warn the clans against those who sleep in darkness. She told everyone during the gathering, causing Hollywasp to hate her even more. He didn't believe her, and accused her of lying. Bloomsong came to her defense, making Rainpaw feel a bit better. A few days later, Bloomsong passed of old age. Rainpaw was devistated, now left alone with Hollywasp. She cried for days on end. Hollywasp teased her for being upset, which made Rainpaw furious. To spite him, and to give herself peace of mind, Rainpaw went to make amends with a she-cat named Dovewatcher. Hollywasp had commanded Rainpaw to be friends with Dovewatcher to spy on her, which made Rainpaw feel bad. She apologized to the she-cat, and now the pair are friendly with each other once more. Category:ShadowClan